Project Description (Core C): The objective of Core C is to provide support for ongoing development of five external innovative research networks. Three networks continue activities initiated in the last grant cycle related to aging in Latin America, aging in sub-Saharan Africa (SSA) and the interrelations between migration, health and aging. Two networks are newly proposed for the next cycle: first, a Global Family Change (GFC) network that provides overarching global research on family change and aging, thereby providing fundamental compar- ative research informing multiple PARC themes about the implications of ongoing transformations of society?s most fundamental building block ? the family ? for health, well-being and social support of older persons; second, a network, PICANTES, that is related to two newly-proposed PARC signature themes on Cognition and Alz- heimer?s Disease and Related Dementias (ADRD) and Health Care and Long-Term Care at Older Ages. All five networks will enhance interdisciplinary and innovative aging research, not only at PARC but nationally and inter- nationally, with important outreach activities that will encourage and nurture development of younger research- ers, including from low- and middle-income countries (LMICs). Each network includes workshops, collaboration (also pilot projects), harmonization of large-scale data collection efforts, and the development of common re- sources. There is deliberate overlap among the five networks in terms of PARC investigators, substance, and geographic areas of interest, leading to complementarities and synergies among PARC Networks and/or PARC Research Themes.